


A Haunting

by Atelophobia_Achluophilia



Series: Original Creative Writing [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dark, Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Poetry, Prompt Fill, Stand Alone, creative writing, this was a school assignment, well happy-ish ending, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atelophobia_Achluophilia/pseuds/Atelophobia_Achluophilia
Summary: I had to write 3+ poems for this unit, so I will be posting them individually :) All of them are original and I hope you like them. Thank you!





	A Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write 3+ poems for this unit, so I will be posting them individually :) All of them are original and I hope you like them. Thank you!

Not all haunted places are houses;

People can be haunted too

Or perhaps people can be vessels

In which stubborn ghosts glide through.

 

It's dirty, cracking and crumbling;

The wallpaper of my soul,

Frightening phantoms dance down my halls,

The lamps light as dark as coal.

 

Dead flowers in my window boxes,

Dark, dried blood drops cover my bedroom,

The quiet pitapat of the rain

Plangent in the empty tomb.

 

Fear consumes every waking thought,

Shadows creep across the floor.

The past picks the locks on my entrance

I can't hide him anymore.

 

As I sit in this mausoleum,

I see a lantern shining.

In the midst of this awful haunting

Your love is redesigning.


End file.
